


Lifelong Worship

by littlewonder



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Auras, Body Worship, Confrontations, Emotional Sex, Gentleness, Hand Jobs, Heaven & Hell, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Religious Discussion, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale discuss worship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this video](https://youtu.be/lsrdKwJocks) and posted [here](https://isitanylittlewonder.tumblr.com/post/186165422269/its-hard-to-let-it-go-said-aziraphale).

“It’s hard to let it go,” said Aziraphale. “Heaven. I believed in it, I served it for so long… I can’t believe that it turned out this way. That they could be so needlessly cruel. That they could allow the Earth to burn…”

“Doesn’t surprise me at all,” said Crowley. “All I had to do was ask questions to fall. Chip away at that so-called higher ideal. All it ever was was a beautiful lie. For 6000 years, _you_ have been my religion.”

“Me?” said Aziraphale.

“Not up there, not down there,” said Crowley, gesturing at the sky and the ground respectively, “you. You’re the only one I believed in. All Heaven and Hell ever wanted was my obedience, but I never was good at that. I’m too distrustful of authority; they always have something to hide. But you… you never asked for anything. You don’t have any ulterior motives. You’re _kind_ , and that’s so rare in Heaven _or_ Hell. You are something _worth_ worshipping.”

“Well, I…” said Aziraphale, blushing. “What if I did have something to hide? Something I haven’t told you?”

“Nothing nefarious, Aziraphale, that’s what I meant,” said Crowley.

“Oh,” said Aziraphale. “Well, I guess it’s not that.”

“What is it, then?” sighed Crowley.

“What? Wh-what do you mean?”

“The something you’ve been hiding. You might as well tell me. We’re free of them now. What is it?”

“W-well…” said Aziraphale. “It’s just that… I love you,” he said, deciding at the last moment just to tell him, proudly.

Crowley looked fully at him. “Oh,” he said. “I… love you too,” he said, the softest look overcoming his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale decides to worship Crowley's body.

“‘We’re on our own side’,” said Aziraphale. “I think I finally understand what that meant. Crowley, I’m sorry that it took so long. But, if you’ll allow me, I want to learn."

Crowley gaped as Aziraphale dropped to his knees in front of Crowley, grasping at his thighs, staring up into his face. Blushing, Crowley removed his glasses and stared down at Aziraphale, moved by the softness of his mouth, the love and worship and vulnerability in his eyes. Running a hand through his hair, he watched as Aziraphale leaned into that hand, closing his eyes…

“Don’t,” said Crowley. Aziraphale’s eyes snapped open. “I want to see those gorgeous eyes."

So Aziraphale obeyed, fixing his gaze on Crowley. Smiling, Crowley continued to card his fingers through Aziraphale’s hair, not really sure what else to do with this.

Of course, there were things he wanted to do. With Aziraphale in this position before him, it would be easy to go sexual with this, but this was something even more than that. Dare he say, sacred?

Crowley had never truly held anything sacred in his life, but if it was Aziraphale…

“Touch me,” he said, removing his jacket, shirt and tie. "Please."

So Aziraphale’s hands slid up from his thighs, over his hips, to his hairy chest. Crowley let out a ragged breath as those fingers moved through his hair, stimulating the skin and driving him wild. Then he moved those fingers up Crowley’s sides, all while watching him with that same, awe-inspiring look.

Aziraphale kissed his belly, and Crowley practically moaned from all the want and love and worship filling his body.

This was sexual, but it was so much more than that. It was spiritual. It was romantic. It was sensual.

“I love you,” moaned Crowley, as his head arched back with sensation. “I want you. I _worship_ you…”

The next kiss that Aziraphale landed on his belly was further down, just above the top of his trousers. Crowley’s body jolted with it, and he looked down in amazement at Aziraphale.

At first shock, now full of wonder at Aziraphale, Crowley realised that he actually felt the same about him. Aziraphale released the top button, and slowly pulled down the zip, looking back up at Crowley as he did so. 

Pulling down both trousers and pants, Aziraphale revealed and hardening dick, which Crowley had manifested while Aziraphale had worshipped his body.  
The look Aziraphale gave him now made Crowley terrified he’d reject him. Instead, Aziraphale licked a stripe up that cock, and Crowley cracked out into a grin.

As Aziraphale took him into his mouth, he gave Crowley the distinct impression that this wasn’t about sex for him. It was simply about worship, about worshipping all of Crowley’s parts, whatever they may be. Grabbing Crowley’s hips as he took him deeper, he was saying, ‘I love all of you. There’s nothing that would ever turn me away. Not anymore’.

Fingers returning to Aziraphale’s hair, he widened his legs, letting him in. As Aziraphale teased him fully erect, he sucked him hard, pulling an orgasm out of him.

Crowley bucked, grabbing onto Aziraphale as he throbbed, and shuddered, and eventually came.

Aziraphale swallowed the donation to his worship. Then he pulled off, and continued kissing down his legs as he pulled his trousers completely off along with his shoes. Finally, he kissed his feet.

Crowley brought him to standing, and Aziraphale started all over again. Forehead, lips, neck, chest…

Finally, Crowley pulled him off.

“Your turn."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley worships Aziraphale with his heart and his spirit.

Crowley fell to his knees, raising his eyes up to Aziraphale. He could feel his angelic light emanating from him, shining out his eyes, glowing out from the top of his head.

A being of pure love. He let that love wash over him, filling his body.

He let it pierce the darkness of his being, turning black to grey. There were still some parts of him that Aziraphale’s light couldn’t touch, but for the parts that he could, Crowley allowed the light in, lightening the burden on his soul, allowing the love that poured into him out through his eyes back into Aziraphale’s soul.

“Oh,” said Aziraphale, as Crowley’s love for him touched him. “The flashes of love…”

“Yes,” said Crowley, “I love you…”

“I can feel it… your love… and… your pain…”

That was Crowley’s darkness, the parts of him that were too dark for Aziraphale’s light to wash out completely.

Even the acknowledgment of it hurt. His vulnerability, knowing that Aziraphale could feel it too, that he knew Crowley's pain. Shame coloured his face, and he opened himself wider to let more light in, to feel Aziraphale’s love and mercy more fully, to wash that out too.

Gently, Aziraphale stroked Crowley’s hair, looking down on him with pure love shining out of his eyes. “Shh,” he soothed, “it’s okay.”

Crowley hugged Aziraphale to him, craving him in whatever way he could have him. There was such love and pain in his heart, he felt he could burst, and he needed Aziraphale close, to ride out the complex emotions. Aziraphale held him tight and allowed him that comfort.

As their auras merged, Crowley felt his darkness taint Aziraphale’s perfect light, and began to hate himself for what he was doing to the angel. He was too pure; he didn’t want to hurt his angel.

Withdrawing, Crowley was stopped as Aziraphale held fast to him.

“I love you, Crowley,” said Aziraphale. “I want to share all of you. Even the bad parts."

A few stray tears slipped from out Crowley’s eyes. “Why love me?” he asked, his self-hate getting the better of him. “I am damned.”

“I love you anyway,” said Aziraphale. “For all your parts. I love that you’re finally sharing them with me. You may be damned, but you’re good, too. You don’t deserve all this."

“Why not?"

“Because,” said Aziraphale, “you’re a good person. No matter what you tried to be. No matter what they told you you were. No matter what you’ve done. You are good."

As Aziraphale said these words, a new wave of love crashed over Crowley’s soul, and he embraced it. The words alone would never have been enough to convince him, but the feeling that entered his soul at the same time allowed him to believe it.

“I am good,” he repeated.

“You are worth it."

“I am worth it,” repeated Crowley, Aziraphale’s love mixing with his own love in return to make Crowley feel even lighter. Then the weight of his shame and desire sank him down again so that he was hugging and kissing Aziraphale’s legs.

Aziraphale bent down and pulled him up, as Crowley struggled with the weight in his body to follow him to his feet. Looking Crowley in the eye, Aziraphale shared with Crowley the beauty he felt when he beheld him, the desire he held for him in his body and soul. Then he kissed his lips.

At first it felt strange, feeling Aziraphale's desire for him as he kissed the angel. It was like he was both of them at once. But then, the thought settled in his mind, feeling just like self-love, and he kissed Aziraphale back for giving him this precious gift.

At the same time, he reached out and shared the love and desire he felt about Aziraphale with him, just to show him how it felt. The angel only reacted by kissing him more fiercely, a thank you for the gift.

When finally they parted, out of breath, they looked into each others’ eyes and saw all the beauty of the world reflected in them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley decides to even the score.

It took far too long for Crowley to remember that he stood, quite naked, in front of a fully clothed Aziraphale.

“There is something to be said about Earthly pleasures,” said Crowley. “But you’ve been holding back on me, haven’t you, angel?”

“What do you mean?”

“What do you think I mean? Look at you; you’re wearing far too many clothes."

Aziraphale looked down at himself, blushing. “Well, really, Crowley. I’m all for a little reciprocity, but that would leave me far too exposed."

“That’s the point."

“What do you mean, that’s the point?”

“I mean, I exposed myself, rather vulnerably for you. If you love me, you’ll do the same.” 

“I _do_ love you.” 

“Then, strip,” said Crowley, nodding at Aziraphale’s body.

Aziraphale shed his coat, then started to work open his buttons quite patiently and methodically. Crowley watched as first his vest, then it shirt and tie fell to the floor.

When at last Aziraphale’s chest was revealed, Crowley moved forward to rub his hands over every inch of skin. Blushing as Crowley did so, Aziraphale started to work open his trousers, then dropped them along with his pants to his ankles.

Crowley looked down to see Aziraphale had manifested a dick. He grabbed in his hand, gently stroking it like some sacred, sexy staff.

“I love you,” said Crowley.

“I want you,” said Aziraphale.

As Crowley kissed him again, Aziraphale led them down to the couch. Kicking off his shoes and pants, he soon found himself naked beneath Crowley as their auras met, and they felt each other.

"Ah… I… I can feel… your demonic aura…” gasped Aziraphale.

“You were afraid of it, weren’t you?” said Crowley, “Afraid of really being bad? You touched it before with your light… you wanted to heal me… but it’s another thing to be infested by my darkness. Do you still think I’m _good_?”

“Ah… yes…” gasped Aziraphale, as Crowley wrung his cock.

“How could you possibly?”

“Y-your heart,” breathed Aziraphale.

Crowley embraced Aziraphale with his dark aura, forcing him to face it. “My heart?” he said. “Are you sure?"

“Yes! I can feel it!” cried Aziraphale. “I can feel everything. The pain in your soul, the self-hatred, the shame. But it’s still full of love. I can feel where that pain comes from. You’re ashamed of falling. You’re afraid you’re not enough, not good enough. But you have the power of transformation in you, Crowley. You’re not just one thing. You were an angel once― and some of that is still inside you. But it’s been tainted by evil. That evil isn’t― all of you,” said Aziraphale, as Crowley twisted his hand around Aziraphale’s cock, “because you don’t let it rule you…”

“But you’re still afraid of it.”

“I’m not as strong as you, Crowley,” said Aziraphale. “I’ve been so afraid, for so long… I’m not sure I could carry it off like you do, Crowley.”

Crowley kissed his lips. “I’ll lend you my strength,” he said. “Selfish as I am, I want you to truly understand me, like you never have before.”

"Not… selfish at all,” said Aziraphale. “I _want_ to know you.”

So Crowley penetrated Aziraphale’s body with his strength and experience. A fire lit behind Aziraphale’s eyes as his body arched. “I can see everything…” said Aziraphale. “I never knew…”

“I know,” said Crowley.

As Crowley watched his own fury reflected in his beloved angel’s eyes, he allowed the darkness to embrace him again.

Aziraphale fought back at the darkness with his own greyed aura. Crowley felt guilty for giving his pain and fear to the angel; he never wanted Aziraphale to feel like this. But through it all, it made him feel closer to the angel than he ever had before.

At first, their auras fought for control. But then, once they found equilibrium, they found connection at the grey areas, and faded together at those entry points.  
Their auras had merged to one; they had merged to one.

“Ah,” whispered Aziraphale in satisfaction. “I do feel like I understand you better now."

Crowley pulled on Aziraphale’s cock. It was now him who sought to escape soul-deep revelations for Earthly pleasures.

Aziraphale allowed the distraction, and moaned as Crowley pulled an orgasm from him. As soon as he came all over Crowley’s chest, he sagged back with a contented sigh against the couch and didn’t immediately manifest away his cock.

Crowley watched him with arousal. He had been afraid this would destroy Aziraphale. Instead, he felt more drawn to him than he ever had before. He was more perfect than pure now.

When Aziraphale caught him staring, he said, “What?”

“I have been more in love with you.”

Aziraphale smiled, just as soft as he had ever been. “I love you, too.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale puts Crowley to bed, and Gabriel pays him a little visit.

When Crowley fell asleep in Aziraphale’s arms, he just spent the longest time, sitting there, holding him. But then, he looked around at the mess that his back room had become, and looked down and remembered that they were both sitting there naked. That simply would not do.

So he miracled them both clean and dressed, then carried him upstairs to his flat above the shop, then tucked him into bed. Aziraphale didn’t sleep in it much, preferring to pass the night by reading books, but this space was offered to him with the bookshop, so he was happy to take it.

Looking down at Crowley curled into bed, he smiled gently at him. The man could be so chaotic and troublemaking when he was awake, but when he was like this, there was a kind of purity about him.

Perhaps it was the light that Aziraphale had lent him. But, Aziraphale thought, it was rather more likely that it was the light he had in him all along. It was hidden, nestled in the dark, but Aziraphale knew it was there. It came to the surface when he slept, and the darkness was forgotten. He returned, briefly, to the angel he used to be. He glowed with heavenly grace, enhancing an already beautiful body.

He sighed as he admired him. Then he said goodnight, and left him to his sleep.

**

Crowley bolted awake, sweating from a nightmare. Heaven and Hell, descending on him and Aziraphale. Darkness surrounded them as they stood against two armies at once. They had been about to die, when Crowley woke up.

He found himself alone, in an unfamiliar room. This didn’t help.

“Aziraphale? Aziraphale! Where are you?!"

No answer. Crowley got up, checked that he was wearing enough clothes, then when looking about the flat for him. No one. Then he found the stairs and moved down them.

Bursting into Aziraphale’s back room, he found himself face to face with Aziraphale and Gabriel.

Heart still pounding, he stood in front of Aziraphale, facing his enemy.

“Don’t you dare touch him!” demanded Crowley.

Gabriel flashed him one of his facetious grins. “I don’t know why you think I’m here, but it’s not to ― _touch_ ― your precious angel."

“Then what?"

“Simply passing along a message."

“What message?"

“We know what you did,” said Gabriel. “We know how you survived your executions. We know how you corrupted each others’ auras so that you became impure. Neither one of you are an angel or a demon anymore. You’re not human, either, but you’re something else. And we won’t allow you to continue this way."

Aziraphale came around to stand beside Crowley, staring him down. “If we are something new, I don’t see how you can stop us. You don’t know how."

“We will find your weakness, rest assured. You can’t continue forever this way."

“If that’s all, I think you should leave now,” said Crowley coldly.

“Gladly,” said Gabriel. “I can practically feel the stink of your corruption in here."

Crowley and Aziraphale didn’t breathe again until Gabriel had left the shop completely, the bell ringing as he did.

Simultaneously, the two of them let out a collective sigh, sagging forwards. “That was close,” said Aziraphale. “I thought he was onto us for sure."  
“But how did he know? Heaven doesn’t perve on people in their homes do they?"

“It was more likely the energy we gave off. They would’ve confused it with the energy we gave off as we switched bodies. But now that they’re watching us more closely, it didn’t end up being hidden away in a forgotten file,” answered Aziraphale. “They would’ve made it a top priority and paid more energy to analysing our movements. That includes the surge of energy our merger created."

“Well, so long as they don’t figure out the truth, I’m fine with this. But what does that mean for us. What can we expect their next move to be.”

“Apart from collaborating with Hell, it’s hard to know. Either way, we should be on our guard."

Crowley looked at Aziraphale with worry. “I dream about just this last night,” he said. “Heaven and Hell combining their armies to kill us."

Aziraphale touched his shoulder in sympathy. “I’m so sorry."

“What if this is just the start of that?” said Crowley. “They would overwhelm us."

For a moment, Aziraphale was lost for words. Then he said, “We have Earth."

“You think we could do something here? Raise an army?"

"Well…” Aziraphale began. “Something like that. We do still have some influence here."

“See if they can get to us hidden behind an army of our own. Where on Earth could we insinuate ourselves into?"

“If you’re thinking of breaking into an army base…?”

“Why not? If they want a fight, let’s give them one. If we could use our influence to unite the world’s armies…”

“You’re talking about a holy war!” cried Aziraphale. “We just saved the world. Now you want to endanger it?”

"…It was only an idea."

“Well, keep thinking. We need to de-escalate this war, not escalate it."

So they set aside the day to plan their survival.


End file.
